Randomness
by 1lexie12
Summary: RANDOM! my friends and i are bored at school and write storys about TWILIGHT
1. Penguins!

**READ!!!**

**Okay…. Hi I'm Lexie…… my friends and I make random stories when were bored at school….. There totally random so if you absolutely hate random things you shouldn't read this. If I spell something wrong I'm sorry. For more random stories check out "ihatejacob1"'s Retarded Conversations**

**Written By SUMMER!!! (Friend) **

**PENGUIN **

**B-POV**

Edward was sitting in my car. Things were awkward between us because he found out I was pregnant… again… for the **3****rd** time. It was completely silent. He had just re-installed the radio and the "Yellow Submarine" song, by the beetles, came on. "We all live in a yellow submarine" they sang. Then Bella turned it off right in the middle of the sentence and Edward was singing under his breath "We all live in a Yellow Submarine and…. And… it is soooooo…….COOL" he yelled closing his eyes while I rolled my eyes in response. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs "watch out for that penguin" Edward Swerved, but it was too late. "THUD". The car rolled over the penguin. I made Edward stop and get out. "Edward, look what you did" I yelled as we examined the penguin, Edward was sad and mad at the same time. "What the hell is a penguin doing in the middle of Forks?" he yelled. I glared at him in disgust he looked at me firmly, but knowing I was upset. He knelt down and examined the penguin again. I could tell he was laughing a little bit. He poked it and it randomly looked at me. Then out of the blue the penguin looked up a us "Damn it" Edward said under his breath. "Lets keep it!" I said happily. Edward glared at me. "Penguins… lovely." He poked it and it jolted and tried to get way biting him. The whole next week they had him, the penguin was just horrid. Every time you came near him he would but you and the penguin would too. One night I came home and it was gone and Edward sat happily on the couch. "Where's the penguin?" I asked angrily. "Don't worry I didn't kill it… I gave it to a friend." I was about to ask who, but then the phone rang. I picket the phone up and check the caller ID… I was Jacob. "Hey Jacob" "Bella!!!!" "What?!" "The penguin you gave me for my birthday just bit me in the ass!" I looked over at Edward who was now rolling on the floor laughing. "Sorry Jacob" I muttered. "Son of a…… That IT!!!" and then the phone disconnected. I looked back at Edward and asked: "It was Jacobs Birthday?" "NO!!!! and he still fell for it!!! 


	2. HalfBrother?

**Okay hello peoples!!!!**

**Lexie here and guess what I got bored again at school today soooo….. yahhhhh this is what happens**

**(Bold is me)**

_(Italics is Stacey, her username is __**ihatejacob1**__, she has really great writing skill search her on my foavorites)!!!_

**Half-Brother??????**

_Jacob randomly started thinking about _**who his step-brother is.**_ Then Edward heard his thoughts and knew who it was._** It was Leah!! Dun…Dun…Dunnnn. **_She wasn't even the first girl wolf either… after all, she(_**HE!)**_ was a dude!!!! _**Edward then told Jacob to see what his reaction would be.**_ He tapped his reaction and put it on youtube, it got 3 million hits instantly._** The first thing Jacob did after he found out it was Leah was think about her naked (Guy thing to do). Edward then slapped Jacob on the face. **_ Then Leah ran after Edward and Jacob with a chainsaw because she saw the video. _**Jacob and Edward finally got away and hid in a random closet.**

"**Move your foot, it's in my face." Jacob said.**

"**Well, your butt's in my face." Edward exclaimed. Then all of a sudden, there was a noise.**

"**Pffffftttt"**

"**Jake… did you… just…fart!" **

"**Maybe" :P**

'**Silent, but deadly' Jacob thought. Edward slapped him again.**

"**You're a …….. an …….IMP!!!" Jacob yelled.**

"**Did you just call me devilish? Why thank you." Edward said while smoothing his hair.**

"**hey its still my Birthday." Then all of a sudden the door opened and they saw a angered Leah or should I say Lane!!! **


End file.
